Existências
by Ryoko-sensei
Summary: Shonen-ai;one-shot;AU Gaara é um príncipe amaldiçoado e escorraçado de seu reino, sendo salvo por um garoto chamado Naruto. Será que ele garoto tão diferente seria capaz de aceitar a sua existência?


Eu era um príncipe

Nome da fic: Existências  
Fandon: Naruto  
Naruto x Gaara  
Classificação: Shonen-ai, Fluffy, Romance, POV, AU, One-shot  
Autor: Ryoko-chan  
E-mail:   
Status: Completo

Eu era um príncipe... Mas se engana quem pensa que isso tenha facilitado minha vida de qualquer maneira. Talvez, tenha até piorado, afinal, poderia existir desgraça maior para um reino do que ter um herdeiro amaldiçoado?

Eu nasci possuído pelo Shukaku, um terrível demônio de areia, que, caso eu dormisse, tomava conta de meu corpo, gerando morte e horror a todos a minha volta.

Meus súditos me temiam, e meu pai... Bem, meu pai me odiava, não apenas pela ameaça que minha existência representava para o reino, mas também porque assassinei minha mãe com meu nascimento. Desde então ele sempre tentou me matar, mas sempre falhava, pois o Shukaku me protegia, para poder também manter-se vivo.

E eu não os culpo por me odiarem, afinal, quem haveria de aceitar uma aberração como eu? Eu sempre fui um ser desprovido de emoções e sentimentos. Tudo que existia dentro de mim era ódio e vontade de matar, que aumentavam a cada tentativa de assassinato realizada contra mim.

Meu pai, cansado das falhas que aconteciam cada vez que mandava alguém me matar, mobilizou o exército inteiro contra mim. O monstro dentro de mim acordou e lutou. Matou metade dos soldados, mas não foi capaz de vencer. Fui abandonado semi-morto numa floresta distante do reino.

-Hum... –Foi o único som que consegui emitir ao recobrar os sentidos. Tudo em meu corpo doía. Notei que estava em uma cabana, deitado em uma macia cama.

-Finalmente acordou? Você ficou desmaiado por dois dias! –Ele apareceu em minha frente do nada, exibindo um radiante sorriso, junto de dois belos olhos azuis, tão cristalinos que pareciam mostrar o interior de sua alma... Tão pura... –Pensei que você fosse morrer. Ainda bem que você está melhor, né?

Ainda bem? Não... Seria melhor se eu tivesse morrido. Mas eu não posso morrer... O monstro não me deixa morrer.

-Você está com fome? Acha que consegue comer? Qual seu nome? –Come ele falava!... Mas falava de maneira alegre, que não chegava a ser irritante. Já eu, nunca falava. Nunca tive ninguém com quem falar...

Como minha resposta não veio, ele continuou.

-Hum... Você não é muito de falar, né? De qualquer jeito, eu comecei errado. A gente tem que se apresentar antes de perguntar, né? Eu me chamo Uzumaki Naruto. Tenho 15 anos, e moro sozinho aqui. Encontrei você jogado na floresta. E você é o... –Ele deu brecha para que eu me apresentasse... Mas eu não queria dizer meu nome... Eu era Gaara, o famoso príncipe maldito. Tinha certeza que, se ele soubesse quem era eu, ele me rejeitaria... E eu estava tão cansado de ser rejeitado... Continuei apenas olhando para aqueles olhos azuis.

-Você entende o que eu estou falando? –Fiz que sim com a cabeça. Não queria que ele parasse de falar comigo. Ninguém nunca falava comigo. –Você é mudo? –Ele me olhou com curiosidade. Fiz que não com a cabeça. –Então por que não fala? –Desviei meus olhos dos dele, quando percebi que ele olhava profundamente para mim, como se procurasse a verdade dentro dos meus olhos. Eu não podia permitir que ele visse o demônio que estava dentro de mim.

Ele então se afastou, um tanto desanimado.

-Você deve estar com fome, não? Gosta de lámem? Se bem que como você tá fraco, melhor comer algo mais saudável. Vou preparar uma sopa, rapidinho, ok?

Eu o acompanhei com os olhos, notando os detalhes de sua casa. Era um pequeno casebre, muito simples, e bagunçado também, afinal, lá morava apenas um garoto de 15 anos... A mesma idade que eu... O que será que o levou a morar sozinho tão novo?

Ele ajudou-me a sentar na cama, e então me ofereceu uma tigela com sopa. Meio sem jeito eu a peguei das mãos dele.

-Obrigado... –Falei baixo. Era a primeira vez em anos que eu falava algo que não estivesse repleto de rancor e ódio.

-Ah! Então você fala! –Ele parecia mais feliz. –Sabe, eu moro sozinho desde pequeno por causa da morte dos meus pais... Então eu nunca tenho ninguém com quem conversar... E o pessoal da vila parece não gostar muito de mim... Não sei o porquê... De qualquer jeito, é legal ter alguém além de mim aqui.

-Entendo... – Eu disse, para depois sorver um pouco da sopa. Então ele também conhecia a solidão... Por isso que ele me acolhia em sua casa sem nem pestanejar? Por isso que eu me sentia tão bem perto dele? Éramos parecidos...

-Você não é muito de falar, né? Você sabe quem te machucou desse jeito? –Ele sentiu meu desconforto diante da pergunta. –Não precisa responder. –Falou apertando um pouco os olhos, sem jeito. Fazendo isso ele parecia uma raposa, graças à estranhos, mas graciosos, riscos em suas bochechas.

-Meu pai que mandou me matarem...

Ele arregalou os olhos, parecendo não acreditar.

-Por que ele fez isso?! Quer dizer... Bem... Eu sinto muito...

O silêncio instalou-se por longos minutos.

-Você tem para onde ir? –Ele quis quebrar o silêncio.

-Não.

-Se você quiser, pode ficar aqui até se recuperar. –Eu via a compaixão em seus olhos. Mais do que tudo, eu via que ele realmente conhecia meu sofrimento. Talvez ele fosse capaz de aceitar minha existência?

-Eu fico grato.

-Você fala todo formal. –Ele riu. –Melhor você tentar descansar agora.

-Sim... Obrigado.

Apenas duas semanas se passaram, e eu já me sentia ligado àquele garoto estranho e trapalhão. Ele era tão cheio de energia que parecia me contagiar com sua alegria. Ele até me fez sorrir! Não me lembro de ter sorrido junto de alguém antes... Nessas duas semanas ele me cativou completamente. Ele cuidava de cada um dos meus ferimentos, até daqueles que os olhos não podiam ver.

Eu o observava e procurava aprender sobre ele a cada dia. Durante minhas noites insones eu ficava apenas assistindo-o dormir. Era adorável, pois nem dormindo ele parava quieto: remexia-se e falava coisas desconexas. Ele também tinha uma horta, e sempre conversava com suas plantas. Devia ser um jeito de espantar a solidão.

Naruto raramente ia à vila. Um dia fui com ele para fazer compras e notei os olhares de desprezo que eram lançados sobre ele, idênticos aos olhares que sempre senti sobre mim. Aqueles olhares que fazem você se sentir a escória, o pior dos seres, indigno até de ser chamado de ser humano. Eu sabia muito bem como aquilo machucava, e me perguntava como ele conseguia manter a animação mesmo com todo aquele desprezo.

"Não importo que eles não gostem de mim. Vou viver minha vida, crescer e prosperar. Vou mostrar para eles que eu sou digno de receber a admiração deles! Um dia todos vão reconhecer a minha existência!"

Foi o que ele falou, como se lesse meus pensamentos. As palavras dele me deixaram feliz.

E no fim dessas duas semanas, eu já estava totalmente recuperado, surpreendendo meu anfitrião.

-Nossa! Você tem certeza de que é humano? –Ele comentou surpreso com minha recuperação, enquanto tirava minhas bandagens.

-Não...

-Eu tava brincado. –Ele falou ao notar minha tristeza.

-Eu sou uma aberração... Por isso que meu pai quis me matar. –Como provavelmente aquele era meu último dia com Naruto, resolvi que o mais correto seria contar-lhe a verdade. –Chamo-me Gaara.

-Ga-Ga-Gaara do Deserto?! –Ele quase caiu de susto, afastando-se um pouco de mim. Eu já esperava aquela reação. Sempre que descobriam quem eu era, afastavam-se de mim amedrontados.

Virei o rosto para o lado. Não queria ver. Eu não queria ver aquele olhar vindo dele... Justo dele... Podia recebê-lo de qualquer pessoa, que não faria diferença, mas não de Naruto. Seria doloroso demais para eu agüentar.

Mas Naruto contrariou todas as minhas expectativas. Ele não fugiu, não me escorraçou. Não gritou comigo ou me chamou de monstro. Ele reaproximou-se de mim e colocou a mão em minha face, tentando fazer com que eu olhasse para ele.

Tentei resistir, temendo de ver o desprezo, o nojo e o medo em seus olhos. Mas não tinha nada disso.

-Desculpa. Eu só fiquei surpreso, pois não esperava por uma revelação dessas. Não é todo dia que a gente vê um príncipe por aí, né? Eu não queria te deixar triste.

Eu sabia que as palavras dele eram verdadeiras, pois seus olhos eram os mais transparentes que já vi. Eu via toda a sinceridade do mundo através dos azuis daqueles olhos.

-Você não tem medo de mim? –Agora quem estava surpreso era eu. Definitivamente não esperava uma resposta amigavel.

-Por que teria? Você nunca fez nada de mal contra mim.

Aquilo me surpreendeu um pouco... Eu nunca tinha feito nada de mal contra a maioria das pessoas que me odiavam... Elas me detestavam simplesmente por eu existir, por saberem que dentro de mim existia um verdadeiro demônio.

-Você não sabe que dentro de mim existe um demônio?

-Bem... –Ele coçava a cabeça. –Eu já escutei algumas histórias, mas por que eu ia acreditar no que as pessoas falam, se eu te conheci e te achei um cara legal?

-Porque o que elas dizem é verdade! Eu sou um monstro!

-Deixa disso! Você não é um monstro!

-Eu matei muitas pessoas! Eu já nasci tirando a vida de minha mãe!– E despejei sem mais conseguir prender o choro.

Ele ficou chocado assim que ouviu-me confessar. Pude notar o brilho de suas orbes azuis desvanecerem um pouco. Agora sim ele estava assustado. Ele abaixou a cabeça e refletiu um pouco.

-Você pode ter um monstro dentro de si... –Ele falava um pouco incerto, um pouco trêmulo. -Mas você não é um monstro. Eu tenho certeza que você não é um monstro! –Agora afirmava convicto, olhando nos meus olhos com firmeza.

-Por que você diz isso?

-Seus olhos não são os olhos de um monstro.

-Você diz isso por que nunca viu minha forma monstruosa... –Era verdade. Se ele visse, definitivamente nunca mais ia querer me ter por perto.

-Mostre para mim.

Eu fiquei sem palavras diante daquela proposta.

-Nunca! –Eu jamais poderia deixar que ele visse aquela minha forma repugnante. Ele me detestaria para sempre! Teria nojo de mim. Levantei da cama querendo fugir, mas ele me segurou com um abraço.

-Você pode confiar em mim. Eu não vou te desprezar, juro. -Ele falava de maneira serena.

-Não me peça isso... Por favor... Eu não quero que você me odeie... Você é a primeira pessoa que... –Fui interrompido por um beijo.

Preciso dizer que fiquei atônito?

Fora um simples beijo, leve e singelo, mas que conseguiu me balançar de tal maneira que parecia que eu iria derreter. Era estranho para mim, receber um gesto de carinho daqueles... Tão significativo, tão doce.

Meu coração batia muito rápido, e tudo que eu consegui fazer foi permanecer de olhos abertos e cheios de surpresa, olhando para ele, esperando por uma resposta.

-Você é a primeira pessoa que não me olha com desprezo. É a primeira pessoa que me faz companhia. Mesmo você sendo de poucas palavras, é a primeira pessoa que conversa comigo. É a primeira pessoa de quem eu gosto pra valer. E acho que é a primeira pessoa que aceita a minha existência, estou certo? Você é capaz de me aceitar?

Eu apenas fiz que sim com a cabeça, ainda surpreso demais para proferir qualquer palavra.

-Então me mostre, que eu serei capaz de te aceitar.

-Não! É muito fácil te aceitar! Você não é um monstro como eu!

-VOCÊ NÃO É UM MONSTRO! –Ele gritou comigo dessa vez. Tá certo que ele sempre falava alto... Mas aquilo era diferente. Fez eu me sentir mal... Deu mais vontade de chorar. Não queria ele com raiva de mim, eu seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para agradá-lo, e assim mantê-lo do meu lado, se fosse preciso.

-Desculpe... Não queria ter gritado com você... Diga, você consegue controlar a sua forma?

-Sim... Até certo ponto.

-Então, mostra.

-Por que você quer tanto ver?

-Para provar para você que eu lhe aceito por inteiro.

Aquilo mexeu comigo. Naruto estava mesmo disposto a me aceitar, e eu fiquei muito feliz em saber disso. Mas me perguntava se ele seria mesmo capaz, depois de ver minha forma grotesca.

-Eu não vou te culpar se você nunca mais quiser me ver.

-Isso não vai acontecer.

A confiança dele era impressionante, mas eu ainda sentia medo. Estava tão inseguro que pensava em implorar para que ele deixasse isso de lado, dizer que eu não me importava se ele aceitasse apenas essa minha parte de mim.

Mas na verdade, eu tinha esperança. Saber que existia a chance de alguém me aceitar por completo me deixava inquieto. Era uma aposta muito alta e arriscada. Do fundo do meu coração –sim, descobri que tinha um coração! –eu torcia para que Naruto conseguisse seu intento.

Concentrei-me, e pouco a pouco a areia que sempre me acompanhava, silenciosamente, para onde quer que eu fosse, começou a materializar-se a meu redor, dando forma àquela grotesca criatura que sempre esteve e sempre estaria dentro de mim. Era algo horripilante, e o cheiro também não era dos mais agradáveis. Meus braços ficavam desproporcionalmente grandes. Uma cauda surgiu, e minha boca agora parecia a boca de algum animal, de onde escorria a saliva. Meus olhos não eram mais meus, eram os olhos do demônio.

E foi através dos olhos desse demônio que eu vi Naruto, trêmulo, com medo claramente expresso no azul de suas orbes. Eu não podia agüentar aquilo! Tinha certeza de que ele não estava mais agüentando olhar para mim, daquela forma. Qualquer pessoa normal não agüentaria! Que ilusão besta foi esperar que isso pudesse ser mudado!

Eu precisava fugir dali, sumir da visão dele, para sempre.

Não poderia nunca mais olhar nos olhos dele. Não poderia nunca mais sonhar em ser aceito. Ah... Como aquilo doía...

Mas algo me surpreendeu muito. Quando tentei sair dali, ele me impediu. Eu ainda estava na forma monstruosa, mas ele teve a coragem de segurar-me, abraçar-me! Ele conseguiu vencer o nojo e conseguiu encostar em mim! Mas eu não podia me deixar iludir por aquilo, e, principalmente, não podia deixar Naruto passar por alguma situação daquelas... Ter que me abraçar naquela forma certamente não era algo bom. Notei que ele estava até com ânsia de vômito.

-Solte-me! –A voz que eu emitia era horrenda.

-Não! Eu não vou te soltar! Você não vai embora! Você não vai me abandonar! –Eu escutava aquilo sem acreditar... Ele não havia desistido ainda? Ele tinha que desistir! –Eu preciso de você aqui! –Abraçou-me mais forte.

-Para que você precisa de um monstro?

-Eu já disse, você não é um monstro.

-Você não enxerga?! Não vê minha forma? Não sente?

-Eu sei que o Gaara pelo qual me apaixonei está aí dentro, e é isso que importa para mim.

Apaixonou? Eu não esperava por isso. Tá certo que ele tinha me beijado... Mas aquela declaração me prendeu. Eu não podia mais fugir, não podia mais ficar distante dele. Esforcei-me para voltar a minha forma original, e então, poder finalmente retribuir o abraço de Naruto. Afinal, fora ele quem me ensinou o que era amar.

Não conseguia falar nada, apenas chorar em seu ombro.

-Calma Gaara... Tá tudo bem... –Ele falava para mim, tentando acalmar-me enquanto acariciava meus cabelos.

Quando eu parei finalmente de chorar, ele separou-se de mim e me encarou.

-Tem uma coisa que eu quero te mostrar.

Eu apenas o observei, surpreso e atento, levantar sua camisa, exibindo um complexo sinal em forma de espiral, ao redor de seu umbigo.

-Isso aqui é um selo. Sabe por que as pessoas da vila me desprezam tanto?

-Por quê?

-Porque eu, assim como você, tenho um demônio dentro de mim. Você me acha repugnante?

-É claro que não!

-Porque nós não somos repugnantes. Somos pessoas, e é isso que vamos provar para todo mundo. Vamos mostrar nosso valor, e provar que somos tão bons ou melhores que eles... Você aceita me acompanhar? Aceita ficar do meu lado?

-Sim.

-Que bom, porque eu não ia deixar você me abandonar! Eu te amo Gaara! –Ele disse contente, me puxando para outro beijo.

Eu não fui capaz de dizer que também o amava naquele instante. Era tudo novo demais para mim. Aquela avalanche de sentimentos era confusa demais. Mas algumas conclusões eu pude tirar: Eu não queria jamais sair do lado de Naruto, pois ele era o único que poderia me fazer completo. E também, eu tinha certeza de que apenas juntos conseguiríamos afirmar nossas existências.

--

Nhai! Que coisa! Mal posso acreditar que fui eu quem escreveu esse pote de mel! O Gaara tá parecendo um coelhinho, e não o psicopata de sempre! lol

Sabem... Eu amo o Gaara, por isso fiz questão de focar a fanfic nele, e não no Naruto.

É tão difícil achar fanfic yaoi desse casal...

Mas tá fofo, não tá? Huahauaha

Tipow, esse não é o meu tipo de fic... Eu queria colocar mais drama... Sofrimento psicológico... E espremer um grande limão em cima!

Mas como foi escrita para um concurso... Deixei o mais leve que pude...

É a primeira vez que escrevo fanfic de anime... É bem mais difícil que fanfic original, afinal, você tem que tentar manter a personalidade do personagem... E isso é bem difícil... Ainda mais no caso do Gaara, que é tão frio... Como fazê-lo amar?

Por isso que o Gaara ficou meio OOC... Já o Naruto é bem fácil de trabalhar... Eu só troquei o Dattebayo por um monte 'né?'s.

Bem, espero que gostem. Beijos a todos que leram! E mandem um recadinho pra mim, ok? Não custa nada, né?


End file.
